Mitades Imperfectas
by CandysTerry323
Summary: Candy White Andley, la nueva secretaria del empresario millonario Terrence Grandchester. Nunca penso que al conocer a ese hombre seria su amor de preparatoria y su aventura mas enigmatica que se hubiese imaginado. El principio de su locura, y tal vez su perdicion. Cuando los sentimientos empiezan a salir todo sera mas complicado, se daran cuenta que son Mitades Imperfectas.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Candy White Andley es la heredera de toda la fortuna Andley junto a su hermano Albert. Evadiendo sus responsabilidades, escapa a Chicago a ocultar su oscuro pasado y comenzar una "Nueva Vida".

La nueva secretaria del poderoso multimillonario Terrence Grandchester, Candy White. Nunca pensó que al conocer a ese hombre seria su aventura mas enigmática que hubiese principio de su locura puede ser su salvación, o su perdición.

Terrence Grandchester tiene un oscuro y triste pasado, salio adelante después de haber sufrido algo tan duro. Siendo el nuevo símbolo empresarial del momento Terrence le hace una propuesta a Candy, placer a cambio de placer.

Cuando los sentimientos se ponen molestos, todo comienza a fallar. Y cuando descubran que son Mitades imperfectas, que no encajan por mas que los unan, lo mejor será romper el acuerdo antes de que alguien salga lastimado. O sea demasiado tarde, y el amor alla acabado con los 2.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

 **Candy White Andley**

-¡Nunca lo volveras a ver me entiendes!-. Decia mi padre.

-Es que lo amo padre-. Dije agachando la cabeza.

-¡Esto es inaudito!, ¡Mañana mismo te iras de San Pablo y estudiaras en otro internado!-. Dijo.

-No papa, no me hagas esto-. Decia entre sollozos.

-No dire ninguna palabra mas Candice-. Y sin mas se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Di un grito desgarrador-

Me levante agitada, fue una pesadilla, si, solo una pesadilla que me perseguia cada noche desde hace ocho años. Mi amor imposible, mi amor de la infancia, con quien siempre había compartido mis sueños, mis anhelos, mis secretos y mis esperanzas, de quien fue arrebatado cruel mente por mi padre.

Albert y yo estábamos reunidos en la inmesa sala de la mansión, la casa se sentía tan vacia desde que mama murió que ya era un habito comer solos y estar completamente solos. Desde que mama murió, mi padre se distancio mucho de nosotros, dejando asi los grandes pasillos de la casa, sin risas, sin amor y sin familia.

-Felicidades Candice-. Decia Albert, mi hermano. El era el hijo mayor de mi madre, y en esa ocasión venia acompañado de su novia, Marie.

-Gracias hermano, ha sido una suerte haber conseguido el trabajo en una empresa tan prestigiosa-. Respondi. Y en verdad que lo era. Mi madre trabajaba como enfermera en un hospital y mi hermano manejaba las importantes empresas Andley junto a mi padre. Pero yo quería marcar la diferencia, comenzar por mi misma, forjar mi propio futuro con mi trabajo y esfuerzo. Me mudaría a Chicago, y al parever tendría muy buen sueldo.

Despues de unas semanas me encontraba en Chicago viviendo junto a mi tia Gladis y su hija en su acogedor apartamento. Habia escuchado que el empresario, dueño de la empresa, era hostil y frio con todos sus empleados. Un amigo cercano había trabajado en aquella empresa por algún tiempo. Intentaba imaginarlo, pero en mi mente solo aparecia un señor bastante mayor con cara seria e hipócrita. Tendria que controlar mi temperamento lo mas seguro, si es que quería permanecer en la empresa.

-Me pregunto si el empresario estará tan bueno como dicen…-. Murmuro Marie mi prima, lamiéndose los labios. Escondi una sonrisa. Esa parte le sumaba mas emoción a mi nuevo trabajo. Ya sabia cuantos años tenia mi futuro jefe. Aun asi fingia no saberlo, para ver cuanto informada estaba mi prima.

-¿acaso es muy joven?-. Pregunte. Marie sonrio de lado y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Por lo que he visto en revistas podría decir que si, efectivamente, aunque bueno. Ya lo conoceras tu misma- musito Marie antes de tomar un trago de agua. Frunci los labios.

-Pense que iba a ser algo mayor-. Menti extrañada.

-¿Sabes cual es su nombre?-. Pregunto mi tia.

-Terrence Grandchester-. Respondi con recelo. Mi tia asintió y siguió comiendo. Mire de soslayo a mi primo Jeremy que parecía el único que no estaba disfrutando la comida. De hecho mantenía una mueca desagradable.

-¿Por qué tan serio Jeremy?-. Pregunto mi tia frunciendo el ceño. Mi primo se revolvió en su asiento incomodo. Sabia que no le gustaban las reuniones familiares, aunque dudaba que ese fuera el motivo de su actitud.

-Por nada-. Refunfuño Jeremy desviando la vista. Intuí porque estaba asi al recordar que hoy tendría una cita. Mi primo era todo un rompecorazones que podía conquistar a cualquier chica que se propusiera. Y el muy idiota preferia estar saliendo con chicas al por mayor, que conviviendo con su familia.

-¿No te alegra primito?-. Pregunte inocentemente.

-Claro que si enana.- Que bien mentia-. Pero ya sabes por que me pongo asi.- se quejo esbozando una mueca.

-Ya tienes veintisiete años Jeremy, deberías pensar en otras cosas y no solo en que chica tirarte mañana.- Dije sin rodeos. Mi tia me reprendio un poco con la mirada pero no dijo nada.

Jeremy me fulmino con la mirada.

-Lo que haga con mi vida, es mi problema ¿De acuerdo?- Replico enojado. Por muy molesto que pareciera en realidad no daba temor alguno, mas bien parecía un niño regañado. Todos soltaron una risita.

-Dejen de verme con esos ojos-. Protesto.

Nadie mas hizo un comentario al respecto y cada quien siguió con su comida. Mi tia siguió platicando con mi prima animadamente pasando completamente de nosotros.

-Annabelle, creo que te tengo un poco de celos… tendras buen sueldo.- Sonrio Marie jugando con su pelo. Rodee los ojos. Era cierto que recibiría un buen sueldo pero aun asi no ganaría las fortunas, claro.

-Creo que tengo que llevar mi camioneta al taller-. Dije.

-Creo que le falta bastante ayuda a esa camioneta-. Indico Jeremy.

-No es por ofender, pero tu suburban pasa como el abuelito de mi coche-. Musito mi prima siguiéndole el juego a mi primo.

-Dejen de criticar a mi camioneta, que bastante ha hecho por transportarme-. Refunfuñe cruzándome de brazos.

De repente un flash me cego l vista por unos segundos. Parpadee enfocando mi vista de nuevo. Mi hermano tenia una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

-Que linda te vez haciendo pucheros..- Se carcajeo Jeremy. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¡Bórrala!-. Exigi a punto de salirme de mis casillas. Me dio una sonrisa burlona.

-Claro que no, la subiré a Facebook para que todos pueda ver…

-¡Oye Marie! Te dire el secreto mas grande de tu hermano, fíjate que hace…

-¡Espera! Esta bien, la voy a borrar ¿Vale?- Suplico mi primo con el nerviosismo planchado en la voz. Al parecer tenia bastantes ventajas saber el secreto mas oscuro de una persona.

-Esta bien, pero en otra ocasión no me contengo.- Le adverti.

-Me vengare-. Dijo Jeremy mirándome seriamente.

-Hijo deja de comportarte de esa manera no propia para tu edad-. Interfirió mi Tia de repente. Jeremy se levanto de la mesa hechando humos por la cabeza.

-Gracias mama-. Mascullo antes de subir las escaleras con las orejas coloradas.

-Es mejor asi-. Dijo mi tia.

-Ya llego mi novio-. Se excuso Marie levantándose y tomando su bolso. Me despedi de ella y le desee buena suerte. Muy dentro de mi, aunque no lo admitiera sentía envidia de la relación que llevaba con su novio. Hace mas de tres años que había tenido mi ultimo novio y la verdad ya empezaba a sentirme mas amargaba que una señora de la tercera edad. Sentia que le faltaba algo a mi vida, mas emoción, se estaba volviendo ridículamente aburrida. Por eso desde mañana me propondría a ser otra persona, basta de ser la chica buena en todo, quería al menos tener algo que contar en una platica de chicas, hace unas semanas había renunciando a escondidas al apellido Andley con solo quedarme con el de mi difunta madre, White.

Cuando Marie se fue, segui pasándole a los canales hasta que encontré una película que llamo un poco mi atención. Entonces oi pasos que bajaban la escalera. Esperaba que ya se le hubiera pasado el enfado, ya que sino, mi primo era insoportable.

Jeremy sin decir nada se recostó en el otro sofá. No le preste demasiada atención y segui con la vista fija en la pantalla, hasta que de pronto una escena de autentico erotismo comenzó a reproducirse. Abri los ojos como platos y mi primo empezó a carcajearse.

-¡Es enserio! No sabia que te gustaba eso primita.- se burlo Jeremy alzando una ceja.

-¡Oh por dios Jeremy! No soy una pervertida como tu-. Reproche con cierto enfado.

-Tienes veintidós años Candy, deberían de gustarte esas películas-. Sonrio Jeremy reluciendo su perfecto juego de dientes. Rodee los ojos irritada.

-No todos tienen tu mente pervertida primito-. Sonrei con burla.

-En realidad todos la tienen, tall vez tu mas que yo, ya sabes que dicen de los…

-Deja de decir tonterías Jeremy-. Lo interrumpi sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

-Venga admitelo-. Dijo.

-Ya te dije que no soy como tu Jeremy-. Me defendí exasperada.

Seguimos viendo la película pero simplemente era completamente de sexo, sexo y mas sexo.

-¿Candy eres virgen?-. Pregunto de repente Jeremy. Entrecerré los ojos sorprendida. Si ya estaba totalmente roja, ahora debería parecer un completo tomate. Mi primo era un experto en hacerme preguntas incomodas. Ya no era virgen, pero no se lo pensaba decir a mi hermano.

-¿Qué te importa?-. Pregunte enojada.

Despues de discutir un poco junto a mi primo, me dirigi a mi alcoba. Me sentía muy nerviosa, tal vez, demasiado. Me recordó a mis días en el instituto, los primeros días de clases.

 _Mañana sere una Candy distinta. Social, divertida y atrevida._

 _La chica amargada quedara enterrada para siempre._

 _Pensé antes de caer en el sueño._

A la mañana siguiente desperté con el corazón desbocado en mi pecho y es que había tenido un sueño bastante malo. Me levante de la cama bostezando un poco para comenzar a arreglarme lo mas rápido posible. No quería llegar tarde a mi primer dia de trabajo.

Para ese dia había escogido una falda tableada negra, una camisa blanca de manga larga y unos zapatos negros de piso. Me recogi mi largo cabello rubio en una coleta alta que me hacia sentir un poco sexy.

Sin perder mas tiempo baje rápidamente las escaleras, mi primo ya estaba temprano pegado a la computadora que se encontraba en la sala. Lo mire con desaprobación cuando volvió la vista hacia mi.

-¡Ya me voy Jeremy!, y por favor vete a trabajar- Le sugerí antes de salir de casa.

-¡Lo que tu digas!_. alcance a oir su voz.

Despues de manejar por las calles de Chicago, llegue al estacionamiento de la empresa y estacione la suburban que contrarrestaba con los lujosos coches que habían ahí. Debia confesar que sentí un poco de vergüenza, aunque eso no afecto mi seguridad.

Sali del coche con paso firme dirigiéndome hacia la entrada. Tome el elevador, la puerta se abrió en el decimo piso, donde me habían indicado. Camine por un largo pasillo y llegue a la recepción.

-Buenos días, son Candice White-. Me presente alzando los hombros.

La muchacha morena asintió y cogio el teléfono rápidamente. Hablo con alguien en menos de diez segundos.

-Encantada señorita Candice, el señor Grandchester la espera en su oficina-. Murmuro la joven con una sonrisa señalándome el pasillo por donde debía caminar. Asenti y trague saliva, ahora era el momento cuando los nervios me empezaban a traicionar.

Avance despacio hacia la puerta donde me esperaba el empresario Grandchester. Tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarme con un par de ojos azul zafiro totalmente hipnotizadores.

El aire se quedo atorado en mi pecho y solte un jadeo.

Ante mi estaba el hombre mas impresionante y atractivo que había visto jamás. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo estudiándome seriamente. Me ruborice un poco y camine hasta quedar enfrente de el, aunque separados por su escritorio.

Trate que al hablar mi voz sonara fuerte y segura, no lo conseguí.

-Soy Candice White, Señor Grandchester.

Sus ojos me penetraron a través de sus largas y espesas pestañas. Mis piernas me temblaban, no lograba comprender porque este tio estaba teniendo ese efecto en mi tan brusco. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro haciéndome derretir ahí mismo.

-Terrence Grandchester, encantado de conocerle señorita White.


	3. Capitulo 2

Sentada en esa silla no podía estar mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Ese hombre era impresionante, algo tenia que no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Cada vez que me sorprendía mirándolo sonreía levemente y yo me ponía totalmente colorada. Dios, de seguro ya estaba acostumbrado y le divertía en sobremanera que estuviera actuando de esa forma.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con el sueldo?- pregunto el dios griego. Bien, me rendía con mis pensamientos. Estaba tan ensimismada que olvide lo que me había preguntado. !Dios! ¿Pero que carajos me pasaba? No actuaba con normalidad.

-Perdón. ¿Que fue lo que me pregunto?- Pregunte sin dejar entrever ninguna emoción. Esperaba que no se molestara y le diera una mala impresión. Me mordí el labio con nerviosismo, el alzo una ceja con diversión.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? No la veo muy concentrada.- musito con la voz aterciopelada.

-En nada, solo que usted no es lo que esperaba.. Bueno- comencé a quedarme sin palabras, !Oh Candy cállate de una buena vez! !Vas a echar a perder la oportunidad de trabajar aquí! Terrence Grandchester no quitaba su mirada azul de mi y en realidad, eso no estaba ayudando demasiado.

-En que sentido-. Dijo preguntando con mas interés. No quería seguir con el tema, puesto que terminaría diciendo todo lo que pensaba.

-Bueno yo...- De repente lo recordé-. Hablábamos del sueldo.- Dije cambiando drásticamente el tema. El abrió rápido sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Parecía también un tanto distraído.

-Si, sobre eso le hare saber al final del día, primero me quiero asegurar de su capacidad señorita Candice.- Aclaro acariciando mi nombre, me regane a mi misma za me estaba haciendo alucinaciones.

-Bien señor Grandchester-. Dije y sonrió.

-Tu oficina es la tercera puerta a la derecha, nos vemos pronto Candice-. Dijo.

Cuando me levante, se le iluminaron los ojos. No se si eran imaginaciones mías o el me miraba con simple satisfacción.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, llamadas, facts cosas que atender y algunas reuniones del dios griego. Hasta que de repente parecía que lo había invocado, estaba aquí.

-Candice necesito que me llenes estos papeles-. Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Oh claro, pero no se hubiera molestado en levantarse podría haberme llamado-. Dije sincera.

-Puede ser, pero gano mucho con venir-. Dijo con una voz seductora.

Se voltio y se encamino a su oficina, hasta para caminar era increíblemente sexy, pero que carajos. Ese hombre era sencillamente perfecto, pero ocultaba algo estaba completamente segura.

Termino la jornada del dia, cerraba la computadora y las sesiones que había abierto en el día para mañana. Cuando termine me encamine a la salida, pero Terrence estaba ahí.

-Eh..ya me iba..-. Dije en balbuceos, !Mierda Candy!.

-Quieres ir a cenar, para conocernos mejor estaremos todos los días juntos al parecer.-. Dijo sin rodeos y mirándome con una amplia sonrisa.

No podía quedar mal con mi jefe el primer día, además estaba increíblemente guapo. Mi yo de antes claramente no hubiera aceptado. Di una sonrisa, !Mierda Candy te estas delatando!, a la mierda.

-Si-. Dije con todos los colores en mi rostro.

Nos encaminamos hacia los estacionamientos, y un coche muz lujoso se acerco a nosotros, Terrence dio la gracias y me miro.

-Donde nos encontramos-. Dije.

-Vamos juntos-. Dijo. Era una invitación, claro que si. Oh Candy deja de hacerte ilusiones capaz y ya tiene novia por dios.

-Esta bien-. Dije.

Terrence me convenció diciéndome que cuando terminara la cena, me devolvería acá para que no dejara mi camioneta y me fuera a casa.

Cuando llegamos al exclusivo restaurante, nos sentamos en una mesa muz alejada del centro. A preferencia de Terrence.

-Como te sientes respecto al trabajo- Dijo Terrence con un dedo en la barbilla. Parecía pensativo.

-Me ha gustado mucho.- Sonreí. Después imagine el doble sentido de mis palabras y me sonroje.

-Me alegro.- Dijo.

Una pregunta rondaba mi mente, como había llegado tan lejos siendo tan joven.

-Puedo preguntarle algo-. Dije sonriente.

-Depende de que me quieras preguntar- Advirtió sereno.

-Como siendo tan joven llego tan lejos teniendo.. 28- Al parecer la pregunta le incomodo mucho, y me arrepentí de haberlo preguntado. Después de unos momentos se acomodo, y hablo.

-Es un secreto que no se comparte con todos.- Dijo y agache la cabeza, pero para mi sorpresa comenzó a hablar.

-Mi hermano y yo impulsamos la empresa, pero yo me quede con ella.- Explico con indiferencia. No podía estar segura, pero imagine que estaba recordando algo desagradable.

-Que paso con el-. Pregunte, y al ver su reacción únicamente pude agachar mi cabeza y rogar de que no dijera nada.

-Tuvimos problemas, z me quede con la empresa, claro el no pensó que llegaría tan lejos-. Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos de orgullo.

-Y.. Se siguen viendo.- Supongo que era una pregunta inocente. En sus ojos brillo la furia.

-No.- Dije cortante.

-Pero. Tiene familia-. Dije.

-No.. Murieron en un accidente de coche-. Dijo con un deje de dolor, sabia que ya no era prudente seguir preguntando, pero me daba mucha curiosidad este hombre.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo-. Dijo.

Una mucha vino a nuestra mesa y pidio la orden. Cuando hicimos el pedido esta se retiro para dejarnos nuevamente solos. Se hizo un silencio incomodo, pero mas me incomodaba la manera en la que me miraba.

-Tengo que decirte algo muz importante, por eso te invite a cenar, no soy un hombre que se acobarda a decir las cosas claras-. Dijo serio.

Fruncí el seno.

-Mira, cuando me atrae una mujer le propongo algo.. Divertido-Musito el sin quitarme la vista de encima-.

-Quiero proponerte algo, claro si estas de acuerdo-. Dijo.

-Sobre que-. Pregunte sin aliento.

-Te gusto un poco-. Pregunto mi jefe divertido.

-Bueno...eh.. Me parece increíblemente atractivo-. Dije mientras todos los colores se me subían al rostro y el, reía.

-Es todo lo que necesitaba saber, me preguntaba si.. Querías ser mi amante-. Dijo así, sin mas.

Su amante, amante, amante. Esa palabra retumbaba en mi cabeza todos los momentos. Era un hombre increíblemente atractivo, no había duda. La yo de antes hubiera dicho que no rotundamente que no, pero la de ahora, que haría. Claramente me encantaba Terrence pero, que consecuencias traería esto. A la mierda.

-Explícame-. Dije.

-Bueno vamos a compartir nuestros cuerpos, nada del otro mundo. Solo te estoy proponiendo placer a cambio de lo mismo-. Dije sereno, tranquilo. Hacia que sonara tan fácil, divertido.

A caso ahora estaba bien preguntarle a cualquiera si quería ser su amante.

-Solo piénsalo es deseo, no involucro mas del cuerpo. Y es justamente equilibrado placer por placer.

-Solo te diré que no me enamorare de ti-. Dijo arrogante.

Me estaba poniendo un reto.

-Que pasa si es al revés.

-Créeme Candice, no pasara no creo en el amor-. Dijo serio.

-Pero... y si te enamoras de mi..-. Dije riendo.

-No pasara, te lo aseguro.

-Bien. Te daré una respuesta mañana-. Dije sin mas.

-Perfecto.

Tenia un nuevo reto en frente mío, Terrence Grandchester. Era mi nuevo reto, No se enamoraba, eso no lo creía. No era de piedra para estar cubierto por siempre, pero de algo si estaba segura alguien lo lastimo. Tanto que no cree en ello, me lleva 6 años pero es increíblemente irresistible y era imposible no decirle que no.

Me recosté en mi cama pensando en el nuevo pensamiento diario que tendría, Terrence Grandchester.

Perdon, Perdon por la demora, pero es que mi computadora se dano z tuve que pedirle a mi hermano la suya. Lo se tampoco hay simbolos de preguntas y muchas cosas pero esta no tiene!, pueden creerlo. Los quiero mucho y gracias por esperar los quiero.


	4. capitulo 4

**Candice White**

Me desperté con un jadeo en la cama. Todavía las imágenes me agolpaban la mente, acababa de tener un sueño con Terrence Grandchester. Una gota de sudor escurrió por mi frente, la limpie con el dorso de la mano. Mi cabeza me decía que aceptara el acuerdo, pero el miedo me consumía por dentro. ¿Y si me arrepentía después?

 _Ser la amante de un multimillonario, vaya problema._

Nunca había imaginado que terminaría así con mi propio jefe. La antigua Candice jamás habría aceptado, ni siquiera considerado. Pero ahora me sentía diferente, quería experimentar algo arriesgado e excitante. Aunque algo me detenía un poco, no sabia porque exactamente tenia miedo, aunque no le di mucha importancia.

 **Londres, Reino Unido- Mansion Andley**

-Ya llegue familia, Candice William-. Decía el señor Andley en el pasillo.

-Bienvenido Señor Andley, el Señorito William se encuentra en el parlamento y la señorita Candice lleva ya 2 meses fuera-. Dijeron todas las empleadas al unísono.

-¡Como que Candice a estado fuera!-. Dijo El Señor William.

-Si señor, hace 2 meses que no sabemos de su paradero, tal vez este de viaje-. DIJO George.

-George investígame donde esta Candice saliendo a zancadas a su cuarto.

 **Ciudad de Illinois, Chicago**

Hoy era domingo, por lo que me costo trabajo levantarme de la cama. Me obligue a mi misma dejarla y me metí a la ducha. El agua caliente siempre era efectiva para relajar mis músculos agarrotados, y después de unos placenteros minutos salí con mucho mejor humor. Enrolle la toalla a mi cuerpo y tome el peine para cepillar mi cabello enredado, cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar en la cama donde lo había dejado. Era un mensaje de Terry, mi corazón se acelero para después volver a a su marcha normal.

 _Buenos días Candice._ _¿Cómo has amanecido?_

Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios. Deje el peine para contestar.

 _Muy bien, gracias. Y tu._

Me mordí el labio mientras esperaba su respuesta. Esperaba que me invitase a salir.

 _Demasiado bien._ ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

Una sonrisa ilumino mi rostro en cuanto leí el mensaje, pero se desdibujo cuando recordé lo que le había prometido a mi prima Marie. Se suponía que hoy deberíamos salir juntas en un día de chicas.

-¡Maldición!-. masculle.

Definitivamente la oferta de mi jefe era mucho mas tentadora que la de mi prima, mas no quería quedar mal con ella. Me sentí mal conmigo misma, aunque el deseo que tenia por estar con el era incontrolable. Antes de contestarle a Terry le marque a mi prima. Solo esperaba que estuviera de buen humos para aceptar aquello .

-¿Candice?-. hablo Marie.

-Hey Marie. Me vas a matar.

-¿De que hablas?

Cruce los dedos llamándole a la suerte.

-Mira Mmm… me llamaron de mi oficina y quieren que vaya hoy, es algo importante creo que no podre ir conti..

-¡¿Pero que dices?!-. grito en mi oído. Aleje un poco el celular de mi oreja no quería sufrir daöos.

-Ya se, pero creo que es algo importante y no puedo faltar, lo siento mucho Marie-. Menti con voz monótona.

-¡Pero hoy era nuestro dia de chicas!-. Lloriqueo Marie al otro lado de la llamada.

-Lo se, yo también estaba muy emocionada. En verdad, lo siento mucho.- Ahora con real decepcion en mi voz-

-Bueno. Es mas importante tu trabajo, te comprendo. ¡Pero el otro fin de semana tenemos que salir Candy!-. Exigio mas calmada.

-Muchas gracias Marie. ¡Te quiero!

 _No tengo nada que hacer, supongo._

El contesto rápido.

Bien, ¿Te gustaría salir a comer hoy?

La emoción no cabia en mi. Estaba sonriendo como una tonta, me recordaba a mis cias de la adolescencia. Aunque seguramente lo que haría con el no era de nina de secundaria.

Claro que si¿A que hora?

Mi celular vibro por el nuevo mensaje.

 _Pasare por ti a las tres de la tarde,_ ¿De acuerdo?

Con una sonrisa teclee rápidamente.

 _Esta bien, te espero._

Terry contesto.

 _Lo estuve deseando._

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro y el corazón palpitándome fuertemente en el pecho, me levante dispuesta a ponerme mi ropa mas elegante. No tenia demasiada ya que no quería levantar sospechas pero si tenia algo que llevar al menos.

Despues de que todos hubiésemos desayunado, mi madre había salido por los mandados y mi hermano a una de sus miles citas. Les había contado una pequeña mentira, se habían ido con la idea de que yo saldría con mi prima, ellos jamas dudaban de mi, después de todo nunca había estado junto con ellos.

Ya eran las dos y media de la tarde, Terry no debería tardar en llegar. Todavia estaba eligiendo que ropa ponerme, estaba entre unos vaqueros, una blusa y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas o un vestido verde escotado que había usado en dia de mi cumpleaños.

El vestido verde era demasiado formal y como solo iríamos a comer me decante por los vaqueros ajustados y la blusa blanca.

Termine dejando sueltos mis rizos de mi cabello dorado y me coloque un maquillaje discreto,, el tiembre de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, había llegado. Tomando un gran respiro me levante y fui directo a abrirle. Contuve un jadeo cuando lo vi enfrente de mi puerta. Lo mire a los ojos azules brillantes. Una sonrisa de lado se formo en sus labios. Se veía tan absurdo esto. _Un hombre como el en la puerta de mi casa._

Lo mire de arriba abajo y por un momento sentí celos. Estaba impresionantemente atractivo. Que injusta era la vida, aunque por lo general me recordé a mi misma que la vida solia ser asi.

-Candice, estas preciosa-. Me elogio con la voz arteciopelada. Dios, hasta su voz era ardiente. Mi labio inferior temblo.

-No te quedas atrás.- Conteste lo mas tranquila que pude. No podía verse mas sexy con esos pantalones negros que le caian deliciosamente de la cadera, y su camisa gris arremangada que se adheria a su pecho, resaltando sus fortalecidos bíceps.

Terry tomo mi mano, y al instante una corriente eléctrica nos recorrio a ambos.

Despues de un camino en completo silencio pude ver unas varias veces que me miraba por el rabillo del ojo, solo había otra mesa ocupada aparte de nosotros y casi se me caen los ojos cuando reconoci a un actor de una película que había visto recientemente. Trate de controlarme y no comenzar a demostrar mi emoción. Seria ridículo.

-Supongo que sabes el motivo por el que estamos aquí.- Dijo Terry rompiendo el silencio entre nosotros.

Asenti con la cabeza mirándolo tímidamente a los ojos.

-Yo lo he pensado….- Hice una pausa, sus ojos ardían- Y creo que podría intentarlo.- musite alzando los hombros.

Terry se relajo visiblemente y esbozo una sonrisa torcida. Se paso la mano por el pelo en un movimiento que me dejo con la mirada clavada en el.

-No pudiste haber hecho una mejor decisión Candice.- ladeo la cabeza-. No sabes cuantas mujeres desearían estar en tu lugar.

Claro que podía imaginármelo, por una parte lo que decía tenia razón, pero me parecía muy arrogante. Aunque… Quien siendo como el no iba a ser arrogante, Entonces recordé algo muy importante que necesitaba saber. La duración de ese acuerdo.

-Una cosa…¿cuándo durara esto?-. Hice la pregunta con intriga. Terry dejo entrever sus dientes blancos en una gran sonrisa.

-Que te parece tres meses-. Pregunto cruzándose de brazos. Tres meses me parecía un tiempo largo si consideraba que había esperado por mucho un mes. Tres meses llenos de deseo y diversión. Diversion, solo eso significaría para mi.

-Creo que esta bien.- Sonrei.

-Aunque tengo que advertirte algo.

-Sobre que- Dije tomando un sorbo de agua. Terry esbozo una sonrisa llena de egocentrismo y encanto refinado.

-No te enamores de mi por ningún motivo.- advirtió con un hilo de voz.

-Y si es al revés-. Dije sonriente.

-Candice yo no me enamoro de nadie.- Dijo serio.

-Hagamos un reto-. Sonreí mas abiertamente. Eso que se me estaba ocurriendo seria divertido, justo lo que estaba buscando. El junto las cejas con confusión.

-Tu dices que no te enamoras de nadie, pero si conmigo las cosas no son asi…

-Eso nunca pasara Candice.- me interrumpio-. No juegues conmigo, que solo terminaras daöandote a ti misma.- rectifico pasando su lengua por su labio inferior.

-Ya lo veremos.

Su confianza en que nunca pasaría me daba mas incentivoa por intentarlo. Haria que Terrence Grandchester se quitara todo ese estúpido orgullo y cayera en mis pies, pero claro. Yo también lucharía conmigo misma. Trataria de no enamorarme de el. Yo jugaría mejor.

Despues de tener comida entre risas y platica amena, parecíamos una pareja de enamorados, pero que cosas dices Candy el no te ama. Despues de pedir la cuenta y pagar un precio excesivamente caro nos dirigimos a su apartamento, n´me esperaba lo que veria un gran penthouse con grandes cuartos habitaciones inmensas y tinas de dinero, a mis 17 aöos era asi.

-Es hermoso.- admiti sin decir lo demás que pensaba sobre su habitación sin vida.

-Lo se, pero no todo lo hermoso es dinero.- me tomo suavemente la mano dejamndome un pequeöo beso en el dorso de esta. Pude ver melancolía en su mirada. Me moria de ganas por saber que le pasaba, pero decidi quedarme callada, no quería incomodarlo con preguntas entrometidas. Cuando el confiara mas en mi, el mismo me confiaría sus cosas. Si llegase alguna vez, tenerme un poco de confianza.

Me tomo de la cintura y me aprisiono a su cuerpo, solo unos pocos milímetros separaba nuestra cara de un beso, un tierno beso, sencillamente llego el momento y me beso, fue un beso tierno lento y apasionado.

Continuara…


End file.
